Hank Schillinger
Hank Schillinger was a visitor featured in Oz. Portrayed by Andrew Barchilon. Character Summary Hank comes to Oz to visit his father Vern Schillinger, an inmate who runs the Aryan Brotherhood within the prison. A racist and amoral drug addict along with his older brother Andrew, he had been raised to believe Aryan ideology by his abusive and racist father and grandfather. Hank was involved in several drug-related issues on the outside, even sells out his girlfriend Carrie to a black pimp named Curtis Bennett as a means of paying back a drug debt. At the request of Tobias Beecher, Hank visits with Vern, only because he is secretly being compensated by Beecher and Father Ray Mukada. Vern then uses Hank in a scheme to gain revenge against Toby by kidnapping Toby's two oldest kids, Gary and Holly. The kidnapping results in the death of Gary and prompts Toby to hire the Italian inmates to exact revenge on Hank. As a result, Hank is killed in Massachusetts by an Italian hitman named Gaetano Cincetta. Plot Summary Season 4, Part I .]] Looking to resolve his guilt for helping cause the death of Vern Schillinger's son Andrew, Tobias Beecher enlists a private investigator to find Hank, Vern's only surviving child, and reunite them. After Hank is found, Tobias arranges for him to be paid to visit Vern, through Father Mukada, as Hank will only see him if he is paid. Vern is initially overjoyed to see Hank. When Vern learns that Hank's visits were arranged by Tobias Beecher, he believes there is evil intent from Beecher. Vern then plots with Hank to kidnap Tobias' two oldest children, Gary and Holly. Vern pays Hank to kidnap the two, and then pays him more money to sever Gary's hand and ship it to Oz. To find his children, Beecher enlists FBI Agent Pierce Taylor to investigate the kidnapping, and Taylor suspects Beecher's lover Chris Keller instead of Vern Schillinger. Beecher is distraught when his son's hand is shipped to Oz and even more distraught after Hank kills Gary. At the urging of Father Mukada, Vern learns that Beecher had no evil intents with Hank and calls off the kidnapping, allowing Holly to live. As Hank releases Holly, the FBI arrests him on the spot. Vern is then concerned that Hank may give him up under interrogation, but Hank is then freed on a legal technicality. Angered, Beecher goes to the leader of the Italians, Chucky Pancamo, and hires him to cause Hank's death. Hank is killed in Massachusetts by an Italian hitman named Gaetano Cincetta. Season 5 Hank's body remains missing for a period of more than 6 months. However, despite Pancamo's insistence that the body would never be found, his body is eventually uncovered by police. When the truth is learned about Hank's death, the Aryans and the Italians go to war. Despite some progress being made through interaction sessions with Sister Peter Marie, the longstanding feud between Beecher and Schillinger is renewed by the discovery of Hank's body, as Schillinger believes it had to be Beecher's doing. The feud is only squashed again when Beecher's lover Chris Keller falsely admits to having Hank killed in an attempt to protect the Beecher family from further reprisal from Schillinger. After Death Hank returns in the Season 6 episode, 4giveness, to guest narrate with his brother Andrew. Kill Count Personal *'Gary Beecher': Paid to kill him by his father Vernon. (2000) Category:Characters Category:Visitors Category:The Schillinger Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nazis Category:Post Mortem Characters Category:Murderers Category:Drug addicts Category:The Aryans